Max Brass vs the Hulk
by Idon'tCareIamjustPostingOnce
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see Max Brass fight the Hulk? Probably not! But, I wrote a story about it anyway. I hope you enjoy it.


One day in a generic city, Max Brass had invited Bruce Banner over to the town square for an ARMS tournament. Max Brass and Bruce Banner met up and played ARMS together(Max Brass playing as himself of course) and Max Brass kicked Bruce's butt and he started trash talking him saying stuff like "I'm the best!". This made Bruce incredibly salty, so salty that he became enraged and became the Hulk! The Hulk roared in Max Brass' face but Max Brass just laughed and began charging his ARMS. Max Brass gets buffer when he charges his ARMS and so he continued to charge his ARMS. Normally Max Brass can only buff himself up to a certain extent, but he kept on charging and buffed himself up until he was even bigger and buffer than even the Hulk! Max Brass' two Roaster ARMS were spewing intense flames. Flames so powerful that they got banned from online play. Max punched the Hulk, the intense heat and force of his punch sending him careening backwards. The Hulk flew with such force that he crumbled a nearby building. The Hulk got up and started to run towards Max Brass, intent on pummeling him into dust. Max laughed and leaped into the air, raining furious punches down onto the helpless Hulk. The Hulk lurched with each powerful punch, he was helpless against the long range attacks of Max Brass. After suffering serious damage from Maxes devastating fists, the Hulk came to his senses and grabbed Max Brass' arm! He then swung Max by his arm and slammed him into the ground with enough force to cause a huge cloud of dust to rise from the impact. When the dust cleared, the Hulk could see that Max landed on his feet! Max then pulled his arm back and pulled the Hulk right into his waiting fist! The Hulk was knocked to the ground but struggled to his feet, he wasn't ready to give up yet! Max Brass then laughed and began to charge his ARMS again! He buffed up so much that he was nearly twice as big and twice as buff as the Hulk! Max Brass' ARMS were now burning so hot that they could melt granite! The Hulk was bruised and beaten but his primal rage allowed him to continue fighting! The Hulk ran towards Max and punched him with full force right in the chest! Hulk felt a sharp cracking pain as his fist impacted Maxes mighty abs. He looked down at his hand, and saw a broken mangled mess of shattered bone connected to a destroyed wrist. Max laughed at how weak the Hulk seemed to him now, peels of his booming laughter shook the very Earth. Max Brass shot both of his ARMS forward and grabbed the Hulk. Max threw him up in the air and bounced him off of his titanium abs. He then smashed the Hulk with his fists of pure pain. The Hulk flew far off and landed near a brick wall. The Hulk lay on the hard ground, every nerve of his being throbbing with pain. The Hulk used every last bit of his will to get to his feet to try and stand his ground against the invincible Max Brass. Max Brass walked slowly towards the weakened Hulk; each step left a sizable crater in the hard street. Max Brass stopped once he was a fair distance from the bloodied and helpless Hulk. Max Brass laughed another booming laugh and his eyes gleamed as his body was covered in a golden glow. Max Brass' ARMS surged with energy and he began to rapidly punch the Hulk! The Hulk's body shook as the punches rapidly struck his body, each punch dealing 500 damage! As Max Brass annihilated Hulk with his punches, he pulled one ARM back and filled it with all of his energy as he prepared his final punch. His ARM shot forward and hit the Hulk straight in the gut with enough force to tear through the Hulk's stomach and hit the brick wall behind him! The Hulk's eyes began to glaze over, he wasn't dead yet but it wasn't looking good. Max then reeled his ARM back in, pulling the Hulk to him. Once Maxes ARM was fully reeled in, he uppercutted the Hulk so hard he flew up into the mesosphere! Max followed the Hulk's airborne body by jumping up to its exact altitude. Max then lifted one ARM above his head and slammed the Hulk back to Earth, his body impacting the ground with the force of a nuclear bomb! Max then fell gracefully back to Earth himself, landing at the feet of Bruce Banner's dead body. Max looked down at Bruce's halved body and chuckled to himself. He then struck several beefcake calendar poses and shouted "Magic muscles! MMhhmmmllmm"! Max then debuffed down to his normal height, turned around, and walked into the distance. He let out one last "I'm the best"! before leaving the destroyed city.


End file.
